The present disclosure relates generally to development of subterranean formations and, more particularly, to a deflection absorbing tensioner frame.
With the increasing demand for hydrocarbons, the effective and efficient development of subterranean formations containing hydrocarbons has become critical. A number of different operations are performed in order to develop a subterranean formation and extract desired hydrocarbons therefrom. Such operations may include, but are not limited to, drilling operations, fracturing operations, and others. Typically, the equipment for these operations is at least partially located on a platform or deck above the subterranean formation. Moreover, the operations also typically include pipes, casings, or risers that extend thousands of feet downward from the platform or deck.
In an off-shore operation, the platform deck may be located on a vessel that is floating on a body of water above the formation, and a riser may extend from the platform deck to the sea floor to provide a sealed bore through which tools can be introduced into the formation. Because the floating vessel may be subject to movement caused by the body of water, a tensioner may be located on the platform deck to provide constant upward force on the riser independent of the movement of the floating vessel. This protects the riser from buckling or stretching when the floating vessel moves.
Typically, a tensioner system may consist of a frame, a plurality of hydro-pneumatic cylinders, and high and low pressure accumulators connected to the hydro-pneumatic cylinders. Typical tensioners frames may be bolted or welded to the platform deck. In certain cases, however, the platform deck itself may be subject to deflections caused by the movement of the vessel or forces applied to the platform deck by other equipment. These deflections have the potential to impart excess stress into the tensioner frame that may reduce the fatigue life of the tensioner frame and also may cause static failure.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to exemplary embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.